


Que Sera, Sera

by inthissworld



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthissworld/pseuds/inthissworld
Summary: I wonder if you ever once pause for a moment and think,“I miss him and the moments we been through”
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. The End

It was the summer of my 1st year of college. I noticed him walking in the cafeteria, with a casual flannel shirt, pair of jeans and converse. He looks like an average college student, yet in my eyes he looks extraordinary.

Never in my entire life, I dare to imagine him approaching me first. It was a gloomy Thursday evening, when he suddenly approached me, taking the first step that leads to our relationship.

* * *

There are a lot of types of relationships. The one with nothing to talk about, the one that supposed to be forgotten, the one that embarrassed us whenever we remember it, the one that lasts forever, and the one that as sweet as a candy. Like a bedtime tale, we tell to ourself to warm our heart.

Our relationship was the last one. Like a favorite novel, I could read them over and over again. I remember every sweet sentence he told me and my favorite one is,

” I thank my past that led me to you. For all I knew, every step I took was all I needed to reach you. Never once I regret the mistake I have made. Without them, I would never know what was right or wrong. College was my darkest time, and yet I saw the hint of light in you. “

Another favorite sentence from him is, “ Seeing you at the end of the day is always a pleasure. I can totally forget all the bad things that happen today.”

He said that while hugging me firmly.

It was at the end of November when he finally gathers his courage to ask me to be his boyfriend. It felt surreal, as he held my hand and whisper three words of confession continued by my name. With a song playing in the background of our shared moment, we kissed, we floated, we were so high in love.

He tastes like an ecstasy, every little touch he did, every little detailed movement his hand did to my body, only makes me want more and more of him. He took me to places I never been before. Art exhibition, Science museum, a small village next town, and most importantly he took me to a place inside myself that I have never discovered before.

* * *

On one of our casual date, I felt like thanking him for accepting me for who I am. For making me feel that our love is equal. I never feel that I am the one who loves more or he is the one who loves me more. With him, I know that I can conquer everything. I know that there's nothing to worry about.

So I gave him a simple note, with my crappy handwriting. I do love writing poems, it was my dream to be a lyricist and how funny it is when he told me that his biggest dream when he has a child is to be a songwriter, making melody that everyone can enjoy. It's like a weird destiny that we found each other.

” If home is where the heart is, I know where exactly my heart is.

You are a home to me.

You smell like fresh linen, full of warmth and comfort.

The kind of smell that makes me wanted to stay in bed forever because I know there's no place I'd rather be.

Your hazel eyes are so soft, like a blanket protecting me from the coldest night.

Wrapping me with your gentleness, you make me feel safe.

You are a place where I can completely be myself.

I can be my very best self and be my worst self at the same time without feeling fear that you might hate to see me in the ugliest face. You are a home I've always dream of.

A small yet comfortable house with plants and big windows.

I can feel the warmth in the daylight and I can see the stars on my darkest night.

You are a home to me.

A place I will miss when I'm away.

A place where I belong.

-HM- “

I saw a single drop of tear streaming down his face as he finished reading my poem. Or should I say a love letter?

“Hey, I'm not small you know?”

He bluntly states that, criticizing my writing and yet still pull me close to a warm embrace of his warm body. He kissed me like we never kissed before. Soft and moist and hot and breathy, not trying to win a battle but seeking union and closeness and the sharing of one breath, one sensation, one timeless and passionate moment.

And then again he says the three words of confession with my name at the end of it.

_I love you, Hwang Minhyun_

* * *

It was such a shame a relationship that almost wonderful-like-a-fairytale had to end. The reason why it was ended was cliche, we were not meant to be. It was not our feelings that changed. It was not that we betrayed each other. We ended it because we should. It was just all about time.

Every day spent with him was a celebration. Right from the start to the end. Our relationship is a kind of relationship that could not be forgotten, not in a sad way. Those were days worth remembering now and then in a very nice way.

* * *

_Maybe we will meet again, in the older versions of us._

_That day we will be ready for each other._

_One day, I will be right for him and he will be right for me._

_And we will meet at the right time._

_Not today, but someday._

_Eventually._

-Kang Dongho- 07/08/2017


	2. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I grew up and fell in love  
> I asked my sweetheart, "What lies ahead?  
> Will we have rainbows day after day?"  
> Here's what my sweetheart said
> 
> "Que sera, sera  
> Whatever will be, will be  
> The future's not ours to see  
> Que sera, sera  
> What will be, will be"
> 
> \- Doris Day - Que Sera Sera -

_Dear past,_

_How are you?_

_It's been a while._

_Not much going on here._

_But I hope all things exciting are on your side. And I hope all the greatest things for you._

_So what are you up to right now? How about your career?_

_I hope they still make you excited and have some fun._

_I don't know why I write to you, I guess there are some things that are left unsaid and I'd really love to talk to you._

_But right now it is better this way._

_Hwang Minhyun 25/06/2018_

* * *

Our life is a series of first time, there is always the first time for everything.  
The very first time we opened our eyes, the first person saw the moment we could see, the first time we walked and danced to the happy baby song, the first time we went to school and hated it, the first time we met the one we liked, the first time we blushed when the one we liked smiling at us, the first time we got our hearts broken, the first time we cried because of love, the first time we didn't believe in love and started to believe in it again when someone else came, the first time we got our heart fixed..

And then there was the first time I met him. I still remember that it happened on mid of March night.  
He was wearing a navy blue sweater, a dark blue jeans, black converse and a warm smile.  
I was wearing my usual black on black everything. T-shirt, jeans, and pair of black Nike sneakers. I got my eyes fixed on him.

I was wondering what are you thinking that night, when our eyes accidentally met, before I gather all my courage to approach you and talk to you.  
What are you thinking after we parted that night, because I remember still thinking about you.  
About your eyes, about the way you talked, about the things that might interest you.  
And I was still thinking about you for the night after.

I thank God that after that gloomy Thursday night, we met and talk and have sweet little conversation every now and then. Sometime we made plan to meet after class in the evening or maybe catching lunch together.

It took me a few months before I finally asked you out.  
It was a magical November night.  
And just like that November become my favorite month

* * *

One of many late-night calls we did, one stood out from the bunch.  
I know all along that he has this habit to blurt out words that are abstract yet so beautiful at the same time.  
He always told me about him going to become the best lyricist in the world, writing love song beautifully, everyone will fell in love with it.

"Kang Dongho, I think it is a miracle that in the world full of people with billion of characters, we could connect and become one. With many different choices, for each one of us having our own uniqueness, we found similarities. Our dots met and became lines and became shapes that formed into us."

"Yah, Minhyun-ah, That's a strange way to say i love you."  
As i laugh at how wonderful he manage to describe us.

"Maybe, just maybe, if our dots were missing each other, could I have been with someone else? Could you have been with someone else too? It is unbelievable the way this world works. And each time I think of it, I thank God that we met. I thank every little moment that led us to find each other. For all I know, one missing piece could take us to another form of destiny. I thank God that I found you, we found us."

"Thank you for finding me."  
We end up not hanging up the call all night, enjoying each other company, not willing to be separated.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyday i spent with him was a celebration.  
But like every other celebration, it needs to end.  
Not because we stop loving each other, not because there's something wrong with us.  
Again, as i said, like every other celebration our relationship needs to end.

I realized that life is all about letting go, letting go of our own egos that we are willing to make a certain amount of effort and energy to take the risk and accept the good or bad circumstances that might happen to the one we love.

Letting go also means that sometimes, no matter how much you thought you've put efforts into it, certain things are just not meant to be.

"If it's meant to be, things will be just great..

Eventually"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this work


	3. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of feeling things that I should never feel.  
> Tired of hoping things that I should never hope.  
> Tired of loving the one I should never love.  
> Tired of missing the one I should never miss.  
> Tired of being tiredly tired to feel tired of something so tiring.

_*Some of the starry nights,,_   
_I would sit and look at the window_   
_Gazing into the sky and wondering about you_   
_I wonder what are you doing and where you are_   
_I wonder if you're thinking about me too_   
_The wind blew my eyes as if telling me to sleep_   
_and stop thinking about you_   
_No matter how hard I've tried to sleep_   
_You will be there, even in my deepest sleep. *_

\- Kang Dongho - 25/06/2018

* * *

-KDH POV-

Life after him is difficult.  
Even when I know, He knows, We know and understand that we can't continue being together, it still hurt.

First day after the goodbye, I try to get rid of him and all those dream we once had. No longer thinking about the possibilities of future of ours.  
I felt the emptiness inside my chest, that now vacant after his stay.  
He has always been there, occupying all the space of my heart.  
Things have changed.  
Like it or not, I need to let him go.

As for him getting a chance to be something he always wanted to be.  
Even when I found myself wishing to the stars to show his way back to my arms.  
I let him go.

It's for the better.  
For him, for me, for us.  
I know i hurt him by saying goodbye.  
But I am now broken too.  
Going through hard cold year since he's gone.

 _*I'm sorry that I let you go, I'm sorry that I hurt you.*_  
With so many text message that i couldn't send.

Each night i feel like talking to the wind so they can whisper to you  
And tell you how much you mean to me  
"You are all I need to get by."

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I get this urge to call him and talk about things we used to talk. But then I remember how me and him are not together, that he now pursuing his dream and probably have became a stranger to the "me" now.  
I'm sad because I miss him,  
how we used to be.  
I miss us.  
Some night i can just go straight to my kitchen and take a slice of chocolate cake he always bought me for our anniversary and eat it like it could replace the sweetness of his laugh.  
But some other night, I just laying there at the corner of my room,  
Holding my broken heart.

* * *

-HMY POV-

Life after him is difficult.  
Even when I know, He knows, We know and understand that we can't continue being together, it still hurt.

Months went by since we separated. We kept in touch every once in a while. just on special occasions like birthday, holidays, and just to be formal and all.

Living my new life, being away from the place i spent most of my youth in. Settling in a new strange place yet it excite me.  
Trying to drown myself in work and words, writing, connecting with people.  
Living the dream i always dream of.  
That was I thought at first.  
Before i realize that my dream never going to be complete without him in it.  
Without a pair of warm hazel eyes.  
Without a stupid toothy smile.  
Without him.

As the time passed, it took more than just a year for me to remember how to feel.  
I still recall his face and voice, some of our conversations we had about sweets and stars, but those memories began to disappear.  
As if losing focus, the images blurred.

I don't regret him becoming my past.  
The thought of him always slips into my mind easily the moment i hear one of the songs he sang to me.  
And as I start to write one word about him, the next words would come so easily

I found it impossible to remember all the sot of things about him without bursting into tears.  
As i do so many nights writing about him, love and memories.  
I remember the walk at the amusement park.  
I remember the chicken dinner we had.  
I remember talking about our future plans.  
I smile, as tears spilling from my eyes.  
Feeling so lonely each and every night, as his face will wander in my dream.  
I wonder, is he holding someone's else hand  
or is he longing for the touch of my arms?  
I keep wondering and he keeps wandering in my mind.

And every night, I close my eyes trying to find him in my sleep.  
Because unlike my dreams, his presence no longer there in reality.


	4. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything I do,  
> I'm gonna think of you  
> Don't know what else to do  
> You got me, you got me, baby  
> Everything I make,  
> I only make for you!  
> Baby, be patient for me  
> And please don't fall in love with someone new  
> I promise, one day I'll come back for you
> 
> \- Someone New - BANKS -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ending.

It was one rain night at the end of April when we accidentally met for the first time after not seeing each other.  
I was alone reading a book at my favorite coffee shop.  
That night felt so cold that my hot chocolate turns into cold one in an instant.

I saw his appearance right before my eyes.  
He was alone, a bit wet because of the rain and shivering.  
Our eyes met and he smile.  
A smile that has some kind of spell for me.  
Because since the first time we met, his smile always made my day brighter.  
He has that kind of eyes that warm you, the kind of eyes that sparkle and tell you everything will be all right.

"Hi" he greeted me with a warm smile he always wears.  
"Didn't expect to meet you here, since from what I know you've been living aboard this whole time."

I laughed.  
"Hi Kang Dongho, I am living aboard but I'm on a break right now "

"Cool."

He sits in front of me, ordering his drink and sometimes his eyes wander, looking through the window.  
"Minhyun-ah, you didn't change at all. Alone reading book, still the same old you. Maybe only a bit wrinkle here and there, maybe "

His words are nice. It brought back all those memories. The memories of a pretty much same gloomy night. We talked about our history with a sprinkle of ache every here and there. We are two souls telling stories about the past in the most natural yet painful way.

_Still crazy over you after all these years  
Still crazy over you after all these years_

A song that played in the background of our conversation screaming out the word I want to confess to him as I wandered around the old days. A day just like this one, just like the old-time.

* * *

_That June, we were having a decent lunch at a vintage-style coffee shop near his apartment.  
He wore a green shirt and I wore a long sleeve button up. The place was comfy enough to sit and talk, it's not packed with people.  
They served home-styled meals and some traditional snacks that we liked so much._

_"So, have you thought about it?" he asked me. I looked into his eyes. And I found a pair of hazel eyes that always warm my heart._

_"Yes, I have given so many thought to it. I'm pretty sure I want to stay with you here."  
  
"But, it's one of your biggest dream. Even if it's 10,000 km away, We can still survive this, you know?"  
  
I looked at the ceiling, stirring my milkshake and trying my best to gather all of my thoughts._

_"Hey, do you love me?" I asked him._

_"Of course I do, That's why I can't let you waste a chance to catch your dream."_

_"If you love me that much, you will understand what is best for me and you will support me in whatever decision I took. You know, being far away from you, I just can't, because being with you from now on is also my dream."  
  
"Minhyun-ah, To love me is to trust me. You have to trust me that I will wait for you here. I will be here for you and will give my best for us. I will keep your trust as long as we're working for it, we will make things work. We will be together again in time."_

_"This isn't going to work, Baekho-ya"_  
  
_"Then we don't mean to be together. But you know, I've been thinking about it too. Even if the distance is that farm we will make it work right? You see, love is complicated. You can be together with me each and every day but I can't imagine how to confront you in the future if someday you regret not taking this offer. We have to chase our own dreams and support each other, then by then we will be the happiest couple in the universe. We have to make ourselves successful to make both of us successful."_  
  
_"But.."_  
  
_"Look, if you doubt this will work. If you doubt me, doubt us, then our love isn't strong enough. I don't think I can face you in the future if someday you regret this decision, Minhyu-ah. I'm letting you go."_

_He held my hand. He tried to smile though I found a little bit of sadness in his eyes._

_And just like that, we parted. Taking our own path towards the uncertainties of the future._

_When I board on my plane I received the must hurtful text before I fly away towards my dream._

> " _Maybe we will meet again, in the older versions of us._
> 
> _That day we will be ready for each other._
> 
> _One day, I will be right for u and u will be right for me._
> 
> _And we will meet at the right time._
> 
> _Not today, but someday._
> 
> _Eventually. "_
> 
> _\- Kang Dongho -_

* * *

" How long are you staying here?" he asked me as he finishes his drink.

"I'm going back next week. I still have a few months left "  
  
"Ah, you're right. I think I should take my leave now Minhyun-ah. It is really nice meeting you here."

He took the left and right before he opens the exit door I shout his name, and he stares at me.

"Dongho-yah, will we meet again?"

He was shocked and just give me a nod.

"When the time is right, Minhyun-ah"

He left.

_Maybe the time is not right now. Maybe not now._

_Not today._

_Someday._

_Eventually rightt? Baekho-yah?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK :)


	5. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life contains a series of meeting and parting.  
> When it is t the right time, there will be magic.  
> Binding two souls into one

Losing myself into the music is like the best feeling ever.

Like, for a certain amount of time, I could at least forget all the problems in the world.

Problem about my heart.

Closing my eyes, evaporated into the world of music.

Thinking about nothing but the melody.

  
I love how music has that power to revive some events of the past.

And I love it when someone told me that whenever he listens to a certain song, that song reminds him of me.That day he gave me Your song by Elton John

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_So excuse me forgettin', but these things I do_   
_You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_   
_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_   
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Silly him,

his pair of hazel eyes are the sweetest pair of eyes that God ever created.

I've been in love and out of love several times.

But none of it has made me feel the way I felt with him

None of them made me feel like the ways his pair of hazel eyes are locked on mine, it's like I can see galaxies instead of just pupils.

And here I am sitting here on my desk.

Try to write lyrics. Lyrics that can speak to the whole world.

Lyrics that can tell a beautiful story instead of just being just a lyrics.

Not just a pile of made-up words without a meaning behind it.

Not just a sentence with big words but no one knows what it meant.

I want to write a simple yet sophisticated with an addition of deep meaning behind it kind of lyrics.

With him being on my mind after accidentally met and talk and yet not the right time for me and him to be together.

Maybe he already on someone else's hand?  
Maybe we are just not meant to be?

> _We met at the strangest time of my life  
> _ _I didn't even know where I wanted to go  
> _ _All that beyond me was a complete blackness  
> _ _I was wandering alone, in a half-sonsciousness,  
> _ _You came just like that_

My pen write on his own, controlled with the feeling I have held inside all this time.

With a series of notes that played on my laptop, playing the sample from the producer.

Again, I found myself drowning in music and melody.

> _I lost track in what i believe in_   
>  _I was too tired to give my heart and start all over again  
>  I hate to fail again.  
> Let's be real here  
> Let's do our "present"  
> To make our "future" possible  
> If it's meant to be, it will be_
> 
> _Our lives.  
>  Our past.  
> Our imagineable-future  
> It scared me.  
> What we felt that time  
> What we feel now  
> You brought me back to life  
>   
> I am happy to see you around  
> I just gonna be as arrogant as the usual me  
> Waiting for you to come again   
> Will you be there to accept the me now?_
> 
> _I lost track in what i believe in  
>  I was too tired to give my heart and start all over again  
> I hate to fail again.  
> Let's be real here  
> Let's do our "present"  
> To make our "future" possible  
> If it's meant to be, it will be_

My pen stop.

My heart drop.  
  
I miss him, I need him.

But he's the one who let me go.

For my dream.

But what is my dream now

What is really my future without him in it?

I can't continue working on something without him there at the end of the day.

As I send my draft, my last one.

I need to go back, to where I belong

So I can write again, about him, about us, not about how miserable the "present" without him.

* * *

-KDH POV-

_I impulsively walk back to that cafe, in the middle of the night._

_I knew he was there, alone. Exactly at the same spot I left him.  
_

_I just felt like I should go there again, After all these years of wandering, I needed to make things clear._

_I needed to see him._

_Screw my self saying "When the time is right"_

_I don't even know when is the right time. Idiot._

_Maybe, after all these years, there was still him in my unconsciousness._

_Maybe it was always him that was always haunting my dream._

_I walk to where he was and sitting in front of him._

_"What are you doing here?" he asked._

_"I need to see you," I answered._

_"Why? When I asked you just now, you said maybe when the time is right?"_

_I started to cry._

_"I am so sorry"_

_"Hey.. What..."_

_"I am sorry.." my tears won't stop. " I am so sorry I was stupid that day. I should've never let you go. We probably can work something out. I'm regretting all those stupid decisions I made. I want you, please be mine only..  
I would do anything to take you back.."_

_"But you know, I think it is still not the right time, Baekho yah.."_

_"Screw everything about the right time, I want you now. I miss you. Let's just go somewhere, Let's disappear from our worlds. Let's be together, just the two of us, please.."_

_"You know, I can't. I need to go back next week."_

_"I can't live like this. I can't go on carrying this pain inside me. It hurts so much without you being here with me."_   
  
_"But you were the one who told me to go, and I did. I am catching my dream."_

_"I was wrong, please comeback. I was a fool, acting strong where I'm not. I want you, please.."_

_"I can't.."_   
  
_I tried to reach his hand but I couldn't, his hands starting to vanish.. turned into dust... His body was gone... I was shocked and trembling..._

And then I open my eyes.

It was a rainy Saturday morning, just like that night and I fall asleep on the couch. I dreamt about him again. The same dream, over and over again. 

I miss him.  
I need him.

I wish to meet him again.  
This older version of us.  
Right now, forget about all our ego.  
I wish today is right for me and him.  
Today, Not someday.  
Not eventually.

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God.  
> How can i end this?


	6. The Right Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the definition of the right time? :)

_He asked me once_

_Whether I could live or not if the music no longer existed in this world_

_I thought I couldn't until now._

_When I can't see him._

_In a world where I can hold him tight, I thought I could live._

_Whether the music existed or not._

* * *

I didn't know if what I did was right.

I ditched everything.

I've sent my last final project, bunches of word put together, hoping my feeling can hit a certain person heart.

His heart.

Right now, I'm also following my heart. 

I was just doing what I thought was right.

I ran away from my dream, or maybe I'm running to my dream.

To be precise, I'm running to him.

Things probably would turn out differently if we did things, well, differently.

I couldn't stop myself.

The fact that love was too complicated for my logic to process, I'm letting myself flying back to the place where he be.

_"Our time will eventually come"_

I will make our time come. Now.

I choose to be with him, from now on forwards.

I couldn't take it anymore, living in a place where me and him not sharing the same "present"

I try to be fine at first.

I thought I had learned that love was to let go.

But, That's not how love works in this universe.

I closed my eyes

Remembering that one of the night when I still in his embrace.

He sang me a song, stroked my hair and look me in the eyes.

Confessing three words over and over again.

His confession never bore me.

People might say the word will lose its meaning if it got repeated too much,

But I lost the meaning of my life without him saying those three words to my ears.

As I landed, I said to myself that I'm going to make our next meeting is the right time.

Today, the new beginning has begun.

Leaving the regret of How I wish I could go back to the day he said goodbye.

I would hold his hand and never let him go.

I should try harder to make this last.

In a land where me and him met the first time, I need to get my home back.

-HMH-

* * *

It was one sunny Monday.

We made an appointment to have lunch in an Italian Restaurang.

One o'clock, He said.

Short. Sharp. As always. As usual.

And I was a little bit nervous to finally meet him again.

He said the song he took part in writing the lyrics to charted at number #1

He wanted to treat me with a little lunch.

Maybe it's not a big deal.

But I was too excited about it.

I didn't know what to wear.

The last time we met, I was drenched in water.

Wet and messy, I don't even know if I look presentable that night.

I probably could just wear whatever I wanted without having to worry about what he was thinking about my outfit.

But things are a little bit different from how it used to be.

We were no longer like we used to.

I wish we were.

I might just call this a date? maybe?

Or maybe I was too soon to make a conclusion?  
Well, whatever.

At this point, I still want this to be a special day.

So, I will dress the best too.

It's been so long since I felt just like this.

Like the day I decide to confess my feelings to him.

I literally destroy my drawer, trying to find the perfect outfit.

After changing outfit for several times, finally I decide to wear a casual striped shirt with a pair of jeans.

I want to look as casual as I could, yet I still pick a shirt that he pick for me on a day in the past when we go shopping together.

I was nervous, I didn't how should I act when we met.

I drive my car to the restaurant. Hoping that I didn't make him wait.

He looked so cool with his t-shirt and he wore a pair of khaki-colored pair of jeans

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hey" and he smiled.

We eat.

We talk.

About light stuff.

About him and i found out about the lyrics was inspired by me.

By our meeting.

I take a listen to it

> _I lost track in what i believe in  
>  I was too tired to give my heart and start all over again  
> I hate to fail again.  
> Let's be real here  
> Let's do our "present"  
> To make our "future" possible  
> If it's meant to be, it will be_

I look at him the eyes.

His eyes tell a thousand stories.

I wish I catch them all with the help of the lyrics/

_I need you_

_I'm lost without you_

_Can we start all over again?_

"Baekho-yah."  
He held my hand.

The next thing he says was the three-word confession, with my name following right after.

I offer him a ride, leaving the restaurant hand intertwined with each other.

Like two puzzle pieces finally find the other half.

Perfect.

Before entering the car, I stop and pulling him closer to me.

My back press against my car, with him, towering me.

My arms wrap around his waist.

I drew him closer with my eyes, and he understands it as he leans closer to my face.

Our lips met. 

It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be.

His hand rested below my ear, his thumb caressing my cheeks.

My arms reached up and tangled around his neck.

Warmth radiates from the spot where his lips touch mine.

I feel as if I'm floating in space and everything around me has turned to dust.

Just me and him kissing, telling how much we need each other.

It's like sealing our promise.

To never let go of each other ever again,

To never let our ego took control over us.

To love.

To be together, again.

As our lips parted, our eyes locked.

I see tenderness, on the eyes of a man I've been missing all these years.

" _I'm glad that now, this version of us met._

_We understand that life probably deciding it's best for us to be separated for a while._

_Learning, Becoming the person we are now._

_And met._

_Ready to start a new relation towards our shared future._

_Today is the day._

_Not someday._

_Not eventually._

_Today is finally the right time."_

_October 21, 2019_

-KDH-

* * *

 _**The aftermath.  
  
**_ (Bold is Min, Underline is Baek)

> **Maybe sometimes love wasn't somewhere out there.**
> 
> **Love had been on our side all along.**
> 
> **Maybe we shouldn't try too hard to show how much we love each other.**
> 
> **Since love is not a competition after all.**
> 
> **Love is actually around us.**
> 
> **When you can completely be yourself.**
> 
> **Being most comfortable.**
> 
> **Love is home.**
> 
> **And that day i found my home.**
> 
> - _Hwang Minhyun-_
> 
> I believe that there is always the right one for every soul as there is the right time for everything.
> 
> I believe in Heaven as I believe in destiny.
> 
> I believe right after we were born, there was someone out there who meant to be our soul mate.
> 
> And in the process of finding it, we have to meet many sturggles and mistakes.
> 
> Things might not go as smooth as we hoped it would be, but in the end all thos years of understanding
> 
> will be worth it.
> 
> _-Kang Dongho-_

**This time, not only I am fearless. I am sure and I know that he is the one.**

This time, I knew I was not wrong. There was not a hint of doubt I felt in my heart.

** Love is a team work. **

** We are one, fighting all the obstacles that might destroy us in the future. **

**With him...**

With him...

** We know we can conquer everything. **

** We know that there is nothing to worry about. **

** From now on. **

** As long as we're together and have faith in each other. **

> ** WE WIN. **
> 
> ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this work  
> I'm not that good with English and grammar  
> Hope you guys enjoy <3  
> See you on the next one


End file.
